


hey roomie

by volleybird



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and hangin out along the way :), daichi and oikawa are roomates, he goes to find him love n meets iwaizumi, iwaizumi and suga are roomates, oikawa thinks daichi deserves love, que them playing matchmaker, whos roomate is perfect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleybird/pseuds/volleybird
Summary: oh my god they were roommatesalso known as, Oikawa decides to play matchmaker. it just so happens that the roommate of the man he's trying to set Daichi up with is hot.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Gonna try and update once a week. We'll see how this goes!  
> If this seems Americanized, it's because im american. whoops.
> 
> 1st chapter stuff- its short- but the rest of the chapters (who knows how many :) will be longer!

It had been a casual hang out before truth or dare was suggested.

 

Truth or dare was a mess of game with Oikawa's friends. They knew every secret about each other, so truth typically featured creative and overtly philosophical crap. Dares were wild, as expected with Kuroo and Bokuto feeding off each other's energy. Yet when Daichi's turn had come around, he picked Truth. Kuroo asked Daichi if he could change one thing about his life, what would it be. Daichi with his ability to always be a good person, had answered honestly.

 

He only had to think for a moment, before answering "I'd like to fall in love."

 

Bokuto promptly ruined it by perfectly aiming a pillow for Daichi's face. This led to an all out pillow war, which, when in a group of college athletes is not as fun because pillows at high velocities  _motherfucking hurt goddamn it._ But Oikawa had seen Daichi's face before it was hit with a pillow. Daichi was a romantic, he truly believed in soulmates, in whatever form it was thrown at him. He expected to find someone, his "other half." 

 

After that night, Oikawa had decided on (1) mission to undertake. He was going to find Daichi the love of his life. The best man speech was already half written.

 

So, that morning when the hooligans left the apartment, Oikawa posed an innocent question. "You said you wanna fall in love. What kind of person?"

 

Daichi laid down on the couch and stuffed his face in his pillow, at which Oikawa narrowed his eyes. This meant Daichi thought about this very, very, much. "Someone who compliments me. Not like that they compliment me with nice words, but like their personality compliments mine."

 

"What kind of personality is that?"

  
"Someone sweet, responsible. Someone who makes me laugh and will always be there. Someone who can put up with my friends because my best friend is a little shit." 

 

Oikawa huffed in false indignation. Daichi's description was so sweet and pure. His personal one would have mentioned "hot bod." 

 

"Someone who will watch stupid shows like the Bachelor with me. I dunno, someone who likes, uh,"

 

"Space!"

  
"Why the hell not. Sure, my dream person likes space. Maybe that's what you two would bond over."

 

 

Oikawa had made a list. That's how invested he was in Daichi's love life. As Daichi's self proclaimed bestie, he added a few descriptive qualities after asking Kuroo and Bokuto.

 

lil shits (no parental figure here)

oikawa: hey shits what kind of person should daichi date

kuroo: hot mom

bokuto: hot mom

 

They hadn't been much help, but Oikawa agreed. A mom friend was the perfect counterpart to Daichi's "dadness." Hot would be a nice bonus. 

 

The cafe shop he had set up in was nice, he decided. He asked for his usual (mint chocolate frappe) and the person already knew what went in it. It also, hosted hot people apparently. 

 

A man about his age with really nice arms had just walked in, alone. Oikawa really hoped he was single (for Daichi, that is.) After 5 minutes, Oikawa confident he wouldn't interrupt anything, walked over and took a seat across from him.

 

"Hi, sorry to bother you. Can I talk to you for a sec? I might just change your life!"

 

The man raised his eyebrow at him and sipped his coffee. Oikawa took it as a signal to go on. "So my friend, Daichi, is an amazing dude. Hot bod and everything. He's responsible, but also a dork. He's that stereotypical dad friend and he knows how to cook. Now, heres my offer. if you would like a piece of that, let me know."

 

"Counteroffer. He's my friends type and I think my friend would like a piece of that."

 

"Is this friend as hot as you are?"

 

The man across from him smiled. "Yeah. His name is Suga."

 

"And what's your name?"

 

"Iwaizumi."

 

"I'm Oikawa." 

 

 


	2. The Exchange of Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa: operation find daichi a hot mom is a go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited for this! I feel like daisuga n iwaoi get put in the same fics, but it always is daichi n iwaizumi and then suga n oikawa who are friends in the fics. so heres a flip on that!

Iwaizumi had a living angel as a roommate, apparently. The picture of Sugawara Koushi that he pulled up made the guy look like a model. He managed to pull off silver hair (which Iwaizumi said was natural) as if he was some sort of grandma. 

 

"What's your plan Oikawa?" Iwaizumi looked at him, his eyebrows raised in a question.

 

"Trick them into meeting to see if there is a spark, of course."

 

"Why not just tell them they're going on a blind date?"

 

"Daichi doesn't trust me with his love life." Iwaizumi didn't respond, instead he waited for him to elaborate. Oikawa sighed. "I set him up with our friend Kuroo one time. They both played volleyball way back in the day, but they hadn't talked in years. According to him, it was the most awkward night of his life."

 

"Your friend Kuroo? Still friend?"

 

Oikawa laughed. "Kuroo wasn't aware it was a date. He thought it was a friend-date. Daichi hadn't realized this and told him to his face that he didn't think he could date someone with that hair. Que Kuroo being very offended. They are friends now though, so it all worked out in the end."

 

Iwaizumi looked as if he didn't know what to say or even what part of the story to respond too. "I still think a blind date they both know is happening is best."

 

Oikawa tilted his head, as if he seriously was considering the proposal. Iwaizumi scowled and glanced at his phone. "Ok. Think about it, i'll be right back," and when Oikawa looked confused, "just going to the bathroom."

 

He pulled out his phone to update his friends.

 

lil shits (no parental supervision)

oikawa: operation find daichi a hot mom is a go, i think

kuroo: oya?

bokuto: oya oya?

kuroo: can you find me someone this quickly lmao

bokuto: yea find me a hot mom

oikawa: hot moms wouldnt date either of you

 

"Can I sit here?" The man sat down without an answer from Oikawa. He looked up at the new face and realized that it was definitely the man Iwaizumi showed him, that it was the man he would try to set up with Daichi, that this was Sugawara. Suga was supposed to be a sweet, friendly, and by all regards the most amicable person ever. 

 

But the Suga across from him was glaring at him. "Can I help you?" Oikawa asked. He wasn't sure saying that Iwaizumi had been showing him pictures of Suga was the best way to start a relationship.

 

"What do you want with Iwachan? How do you know him?" Oikawa wasn't sure what to make of this. If Suga was jealous of Iwachan, that didn't bode well for operation hot mom. 

 

"Iwachan? You call him that? To his face?" The man he just met did not seem like an 'Iwachan.'

 

"I've known him longer than you have so I can call him whatever I like." 

 

Oikawa nodded in agreement. "We met 15 minutes ago." 

 

Suga frowned. "So why did he text me just now asking if I'm looking to date? Are you the person? Is it one of your friends?" 

 

Oikawa grinned. "That would be about Daichi." He swiped through his phone to find a photo of Daichi. This couldn't be any photo of Daichi, this would be Suga's first impression of him. All of his pictures of Daichi were ugly caught-off-guard pics. "So, not gonna show you a photo. It doesn't do him justice to portray him with pictures I've taken-"

 

Suga snatched Oikawa's phone from his hand and grinned. "Oh, he's cute."

 

"Mean!" Oikawa huffed in false annoyance but begrudgingly gained some respect for Suga. "You're a goddamn slytherin."

 

"Excuse you, I'm a hufflepuff. If I was in slytherin I wouldn't be able to get-"

 

"away with things which is why you go to a different house," Oikawa cut him off. "I like the way you think, but you're still a slytherin."

 

Suga smiled. "You're still a nerd. I'll tell him I approve. Anyhoo, I'm going to leave before Iwachan sees me. Tell him to give you my phone number!" 

 

Right as Suga left the cozy cafe Iwachan came back to the table. "Iwachan, let me give you my number. I want Suga's too."

 

If he noticed the new nickname, it hadn't fazed him. He passed his phone to Oikawa who tapped in both his number and Daichi's. Then he pulled up Suga's number and tapped it into his own phone.

 

"Did you just call me Iwachan?" 

 

"Maybe!" Iwachan folded his arms in annoyance. "Does it bother you?"

 

"Very few people get to call me that," his eyebrow was raised.

 

"And I'm going to be one. 'Cause we're friends now!"

 

Iwachan rolled his eyes in annoyance, and Oikawa missed the light pink dust his cheeks.

\-----

 

Oikawa went home that day feeling triumphant, up until he and Daichi collectively forgot how laundry worked. Kuroo had left a white tee-shirt, and Bokuto had left a tie-dye hoodie. They were about to just throw them in the laundry, when Oikawa had terrible deja-vu. The last time one of Kuroo's white shirts went in their laundry it came out pink. (He wasn't that annoyed, maybe.) Neither could agree on whether cold or warm water would prevent staining.

 

"Time to test my possible new parent!" He grabbed his phone and pulled up Suga. 

 

oikawa: suggggggggaaaaaa how does laundry work? colds with colors or?

 

suga(hot mom?): use cold with dark colors or bright colors that might bleed. anything else should be good warm

oikawa: thanks mom

 

 

"Possible new parent?" Daichi asked, laundry forgotten. 

 

Oikawa smiled. "I, am meddling in your love life. You are welcome."

 

Daichi groaned. "That's why you were asking me about that. I was wondering about that."

 

He nodded. "I am such a good friend."

 

"Wait. Is this why Bokuto texted me asking if I knew who hot mom was and then immediately going never mind?"

 

"Probably. I met your Hot Mom, and he is cute. He and I got along splendid, and his roommate is hot. Win-win-win."

 

Daichi groaned.

\------

Daichi breezed through the isles of the supermarket, picking out just what was needed. Shopping was so much easier when he was alone because only necessities were bought. All was well, until he noticed the line to check out. With a sigh, Daichi hopped in the line and waited. This allowed him a moment to think.

 

Oikawa was planning something for him, with a guy who's roommate he had met. Or something like that. He said the guy was really cute, and while Daichi trusted his friends judgement he still wanted to know who Oikawa had met. 

 

Speaking of the Devil, Oikawa called him. "Tooru?"

 

Oikawa launched into a rant about the state of their kitchen, and Daichi smiled. "We need to clean more. Also, I know you told me to preheat the oven but what button do I need to push?"

 

"What do you mean what button to preheat the oven?"

 

"Daichi, if you're going to make fun of me I'm going to call my new parent."  


"Please stop threatening to call this new parent!" Oikawa ignored this and hung up on him, leaving Daichi standing in line at the supermarket. He was pretty sure the guy behind him was giggling at his conversation.

 

Oh.

 

Daichi snuck a casual glance behind him. The man right behind him was very, very attractive. And he was laughing at Daichi.

 

The mans phone rang. "Hey whats up?" He asked. He had a nice voice.

 

"Oikawa you've never preheated an oven?" Daichi froze. Was this? He whirled around to gape at the man, who recognized him (the man knew him?) said "Oikawa I've gotta go," then hung up.

 

Daichi's mouth was dry. "You're Oikawa's new parent?" He mangaged.

 

He shrugged. "He told me I was hot mom?"

 

Daichi rubbed his temple with his hand. "I'm so sorry if he's been bothering you-" He was going to murder Oikawa with his own bare hands.

 

"Daichi it's fine."

 

"You know my name?" This was worse. What had Oikawa said about him? 

 

"Oikawa talked about you. He hasn't told you about me?"

 

Daichi shook his head. "Just that he was meddling, um, are you the roommate of the guy or the guy?"

 

The man frowned for a second, before smiling. "Oh, my roommate was helping Oikawa meddle, so I think I'm just the guy."

 

"What's your name then?"

 

"Sugawara. Call me Suga!"

 

Daichi wasn't quite sure where to go next. What do you say to someone who knows quite well that you're being set up with by your friends? Especially when the person is very cute? Suga was looking intently at him.

 

"Daichi?"  


"Yes?" 

 

Suga furrowed his eyebrows, as if he was thinking. "Want to mess with Oikawa?" 

 

"Of course!" Daichi smiled. "In what way?"

 

"I heard from Iwachan- Iwaizumi to you, he's my roommate- that Oikawa is really bad at setting people up?"

 

Daichi chuckled. "He set me and our friend Kuroo up, and before that Kuroo and Bokuto. Both times, only Kuroo knew it wasn't a date. He thought they were hang outs because Oikawa thought we'd be friends. Needless to say, awful."

 

Suga laughed, and Daichi decided it was a beautiful laugh for a beautiful person. "So here's the plan then. Let's just both act like they want us to hang out because we think theyre dating and they want us to be friends. It'll drive them mad."

 

Daichi frowned. "Them being Oikawa and your roommate? Iwa-?"

 

"Iwaizumi. Yea, if you think Oikawa likes him. Because I am 80% sure Iwachan at least has a little bit of a crush, I'll find out tonight."

 

"If Oikawa thinks he's hot, he'll tell me." Daichi thought of the earlier conversation. "Wait, he referred to him as hot? Possibly? He said you were cute and had a hot roommate."

 

 

Suga's lips twitched happily. 

 

Daichi mouth opened, and then closed. And then opened again, "What did he say about me?"

 

Suga tapped his chin like he was having a hard time coming up with the answer. Daichi shifted nervously from one foot to another. "He told Iwachan that you were hot, a good reliable dad friend, and can cook? Something along those lines." 

 

Daichi's face flushed. "Oh. I guess that's accurate."

 

"You going to ask for my number, Daichi?"

 


	3. Chapter 3

oikawa: Hi Suga! This is Oikawa. iwaizumi n i met today- i think he'll explain things? 

suga: thanks oikawa!

 

 

\-------

daichi: Hey this is Daichi

: heyy :)

Suga: did ya tell Oikawa we ran into each other?

daichi: Not yet

Suga: ok oikawa knows i know the goal bc i ran into him on his meeting w iwachan

Suga: but iwachan doesn't know i know?

daichi: The goal being?

Suga: hot mom? 

daichi: Oh yea I knew that

Suga: just be normal about it, i'll see what oikawa tells me.

Suga: we'll just have to be very oblivious to any 'romantic' notions when we are together

daichi: Ok, what do you think they'll pull?

daichi: Knowing Oikawa, if he got annoyed he'd pull candlelit dinner on valentines day

Suga: we'd say glad to get a chance to hang out w my best bud :)

daichi: You and Oikawa are going to get along great!

Suga: lmao

Suga: hey, act like this is me saying im glad our roommates are so close they want us to also be friends

Suga: even if thats not entirely true ;)

\------

Suga laid down on the couch, an episode of  _Brooklyn-99_ playing in the background. He wasn't sure why he'd sent that last one. Keys rustled in the door, and Iwaizumi walked in. 

 

"Oh, hey Suga. Didn't know you'd be home."

 

"Who's Oikawa," Suga asked, feigning ignorance. 

 

Iwaizumi's flushed slightly. "I met him today, did he text you?"

 

"Oh, he did," Suga smiled. "I'm so glad you're putting yourself out there. You must really like him if you are trying to get him and me to be friends."

 

Iwaizumi scowled in indignation. "It's not like that!"

 

Suga stood up, and patted his shoulder. "I bet you two will be really happy together."  


"What did he text you?" 

 

Suga took off into his room, where his phone was. 

 

Iwaizumi glanced over to the coffee table where Suga's phone sat. He heard Suga shout "WAIT DONT" and he locked himself in his room. What was Suga's password? Last time he broke it in was 'hinata,' because he called Suga on the weekends. 'hinata' didn't work. He frowned and typed out. 'asashi.' nope. 'tsukishima.' yes.

 

"You'll never get my password! It's not one of the sweet children anymore!"

 

"You really made Tsukishima your password?" 

 

He heard Suga gasp, but he focused on opening the messages app, where he saw a convo with Oikawa. There was just one text though, and nothing incriminating at all. But Suga was acting like he knew something. Iwaizumi unlocked the door and handed the phone back to it's owner, who cradled it in his arms.

 

"Did Oikawa talk to you in person or something?" There it was. Suga tilted his head and raised his left eyebrow, which meant he was trying to look innocent. "You did, didn't you!"

 

"Nope?" Damn. 

 

"What all do you know?" He wasn't sure what all Sugawara was trying to pull, but something in his smirk- granted, this was what he was like all the time but something about today really made him seem like a scheming asshole- told Iwaizumi he knew something. Getting Suga to share what he knew before Iwaizumi dug him self into a hole would be best. 

 

"I know enough that Oikawa seemed like a great guy." Suga tiled his head and smiled up at Iwaizumi. "I bet you two will have fun together!"

 

Iwaizumi nodded. "What do you think about that? Wait no-"

 

"I'm good with it. Again- I'm glad you're putting yourself back out there," there was that shit eating grin again. 

 

"You've talked to Daichi?" Suga seemed to know more than he did at this point. Oikawa must have gave him is number? At somepoint, at least. 

 

Suga waved his hand as if to dismiss any concern. "Hell yea I have. Don't worry about a thing. Have fun with Oikawa."

 

Iwaizumi frowned. This was not ideal. He was second guessing everything with this whole setting up his roommate thing, what all was Suga allowed to know? He was pretty sure, knowing Suga, that all he had to do was orchestrate one meeting and Suga would determine how far he'd go, but Oikawa was worried for his roommate. From what he gathered, Daichi was either oblivious or an idiot, or possibly both. 

 

\------

"Texting Suga, are we?" Oikawa leaned over to rest his elbows on the back of the couch.

 

Daichi glared up at him, possibly because of an earlier interaction where Oikawa couldn't use an oven but also didn't tell the aforementioned Suga his full name. "Maybe. It's none of your business."

 

"What if I told Bokuto and Kuroo that you had a new friend," Oikawa teased. Daichi rolled his eyes.

 

"You actually already did. Bokuto texted me already, remember?"

 

"That shit," Oikawa said. Daichi just laughed. Oikawa hadn't expected Iwaizumi to pass along Daichi's number so quickly to Suga. "So you and hot mom are getting along?"

 

"Wouldn't know, never seen him," Daichi replied easily. 

 

"This cannot be. Text him right now and ask for a picture."

 

"No! Then he'll know I was thinking about him being cute or not!"

 

"Then I'll ask Iwachan for a picture!" 

 

Daichi squinted his eyes. "Iwachan?"  


Oikawa's face flushed for half a moment, before responding "Iwaizumi to you."

 

Daichi remembered Suga also calling Iwaizumi 'Iwachan.' "Alright then, text Iwachan."

 

 

oikawa: iwaaaachan send a pic of your dear suga

iwaachann: Why?

oikawa: between you and me, daichi doesnt want to bother him. do u have any saved on your phone?

iwaachann: Suga is so far away though

oikawa: fuckface u showed me pics of him today

iwaachann:  _sent an image_

oikawa: thanks <3

 

Oikawa proudly showed his roommate the phone. "Hot mom, huh?"

 

"He is nice looking," Daichi said.

 

"Nice looking?" Oikawa shrieked. "Hot!"

  
"Cute," Daichi amended. Oikawa accepted the change right as Daichi's phone rang. "Yea Bo?"

 

Oikawa perked up. He could hear Bokuto through the phone, which is why Daichi held it a foot from his ear. "HEY BROS ARE WE STILL ON FOR FAMILY GAME NIGHT?"

 

"Yea, if you guys are still good. I know we had our impromptu one like 2 days ago-"  


"DOESN'T MEAN WE HAVE to cancel!" Bokuto's voice dropped significantly, meaning someone (Kuroo) jabbed him in the side to shut up.

 

Daichi nodded even though Bokuto was not in the room. "Sure man. Normal time," and with that he hung up. "We're never to adult to not play board games with our friends."

 

"I didn't say anything! I just want you to know that there will be hot mom questions apparently," Oikawa said. His eyes then widened in a way that was not at all comforting to Daichi. "When you meet Suga we should invite them over for game night. Not this one- too soon. But eventually."

 

Daichi's face flushed. Having someone join he and his friends for the sacred game night meant it was real. "Ok."

 

Oikawa grinned and leaned back. Now, to plan. Now that he knew Suga and Daichi had been texting, an agreed upon date time was best option. But for the kind of date, were they a dinner and a movie couple? Paint balling? He smirked to himself. Now, that's an idea. 

 

\------

Kuroo and Bokuto were headed toward's their friends apartment for game night. Kuroo glanced quietly over at his friend, whose usual energy was much more muted than expected for a game night. Which could only mean one thing, "Was he on shift today?"

 

One look at Bokuto's face and he knew he had struck a chord. "I'm telling you. He's an angel among men." 

 

"Have you talked to him at all?" 

 

Bokuto sulked. "He know's my name. I say it every time I go there! He always smiles at me and draws a cartoon owl-"

 

"Oh an owl?" 

 

Any trace of Bokuto's sulking was immediately replaced with pure energy. "Even he can immediately recognize my resemblance to the great birds."

 

"Oh look, Bro. We're here!" 

 

Kuroo pulled out the key he was given and let Bokuto and himself into the apartment, where Oikawa was waiting for them. "Yahoo, you assholes. You wanna see a picture of the hot mom?"

 

Bokuto immediately collapsed next to Oikawa and Kuroo plopped down on the other side. Oikawa grinned and held up a picture. For Kuroo, the picture was shockingly familiar. "That's Koushi, isn't it?"

 

Oikawa shook his head. Kuroo continued. "Well, he'd be Sugawara, or no it'd be Suga for you. He's in my chem lab."

 

"Oh he's a nerdy hot mom?" Bokuto chirped. 

 

"Yea. I don't know him too well outside of it though. From what I do know, he'd be perfect for Daichi."

 

Oikawa glared at him. "You were hiding a perfect match from us all this time? He even has a hot roommate."

 

Bokuto and Kuroo looked confused. "He's talking about this guy named Iwaizumi. Oikawa's got a crush," Daichi said as he came to sit by his friends.

 

Kuroo snickered. Bokuto just laughed, before managing out an "Oho?"

 

"Ohoho?" 

 

"Shut up," Oikawa interjected. 

 

"Anyways," Daichi started. "I think Suga thinks you and Iwaizumi are gonna start dating and that you two just want us to be friendly."

 

Oikawa's mouth dropped open. Oikawa knew damn well that Suga knew the goal, but was Daichi such a bad texter that Suga thought that? A sit down with the four of them would be enough to calm that down, at least. 

 

He could only hope.

 

"TIME FOR SORRY!"

 


End file.
